Shipping
Shipping is a term used by the community to describe fan works that emphasize romantic elements of relationship between the various characters of The Fairly OddParents. Meaning The word "shipping" is a derived from the word "relationship" and is used as a general term to describe a fans' emotional and/or intellectual involvement with the ongoing development of romance in a work of fiction. Though shipping has a usually positive meaning, it can also be misinterpreted as offensive to some, to call them a shipper might be akin to saying they "worship" those characters. Some people on the other hand wear the title "shipper" with pride. In the case here however, shipping simply refers to the fan name for relationships between characters on the show. Pairings Cosmo and Wanda Most fan-related works revolve around the relationship between Timmy Turner's fairies, Cosmo and Wanda. Before the birth of Poof, a popular theme in fan fiction was them having a baby together. When it really did happen, fan works began to explore the relationship between the young fairy family, including where they first met and how many years they have been married with each other. *Cosmo and Wanda (pairing) *Cosmo and Timmy *Cosmo x Anti-Cosmo. Other ideas for these characters include splitting them up and pairing them with other characters, including humans. Juandissimo Magnifico, Wanda's ex-boyfriend is still obsessed with her even though he knows she is already married to Cosmo. Yet Cosmo always successfully defends their relationship despite Juandissimo's efforts and Mama Cosma's plan to separate them. Timmy Turner As the main character of the show, Timmy is a popular subject amongst fans to who he should end up with. A wide range of characters have been introduced which are shown to like Timmy, including Tootie, Veronica, Cindy Vortex, Carly and Molly. Timmy also pines for the affection of Trixie, another popular pairing. Some even think that when he is older, he will end up with Vicky. *Timmy and Tootie *Timmy and Trixie *Timmy and Vicky *Timmy and Veronica *Timmy and Molly *Timmy and Carly *Timmy and Cindy Vortex *Timmy and Missy *Timmy and Chloe *Timmy and Wanda Norm the Genie Norm the Genie is commonly paired with female OCs and male canon characters. The former has been going on longer than the latter, though the latter has gained popularity ever since unknown20troper began recommending Three Wishes by AnihyrMoonstar aka Dagger, and writing her own Norm the Genie male/male fanfics and drawing her own Norm the Genie male/male fan art. He has also been paired with Vicky in the fanart of Cookie-Lovey on 'DeviantART. ' Anti-Cosmo Anti-Cosmo is the counterpart of Cosmo and is paired with Anti-Wanda. And since all fairies have counterparts and Cosmo and Wanda are married, he also is married with Anti-Wanda. Also, Anti-Fairies have the opposite characteristics of fairies. This is why Anti-Cosmo is intelligent since Cosmo has none of it and Anti-Wanda is stupid since Wanda is smart. However, Anti-Cosmo has also been paired - by fans - with Wanda, Cosmo and/or Timmy. Juandissimo Magnifico Juandissimo is Wanda's ex-boyfriend. He is still in love with her and constantly attempts to get her away from Cosmo, however he always fails. Many fans have written stories/drawn fan art that explore Juandissimo and Wanda's relationship (before they broke up and Wanda fell in love with Cosmo). Fans have also taken to pairing him with Wanda's sister, Blonda (as it was hinted, in Fairy Idol, that Blonda was in love with Juandissimo) or female OCs. However, fans have also taken to pairing him with Cupid (due to their many appearances together) and this seems to be the most popular pairing involving Juandissimo. * Juandissmo and Cupid * Juandissmo and Blonda. Poof Poof is commonly paired with people with his own gender (namely Foop). But, in Love Triangle, he is paired with Goldie Goldenglow. *Poof and Goldie *Poof and Foop Love Rivals In The Fairly Odd Parents, there is a love conflict fanon between Tootie and Trixie Tang, of who should Timmy be with. *Tootie and Trixie Category:Terms Category:Relationships